Where Dreams Grow
by KasNaranja
Summary: Noruega no siempre fue ese chico menudo de mirada pasiva… dentro de él aun moran los fantasmas del pasado que aterrorizaban a la vieja Europa. One Shot.


Hola ^_^

Aquí un fic que escribí para solicitar al personaje de Noruega para el roleo del Bishoujo Team.

No es una historia muy pulida porque aun estoy muy verde con lo que a estos personajes de Hetalia se refiere, pero espero que os guste un poco al menos, yo al menos me divertí escribiéndolo. 8D

-Hetalia no me pertenece ni me lucro escribiendo estas historias (de momento, se aceptan ofertas ;D ).

Pero me conformo y me alimento si me dejáis review.

* * *

Noruega observaba de manera analítica la estructura que se alzaba frente a él. Se lo había regalado Dinamarca con una nota que rezaba "juega bien", al principio lo había desechado dejándolo encima de su escritorio. Pero los días pasaban y aun no lo había tocado, ni para ver lo que era, ni para tirarlo.

Frunció el ceño sin que la expresión entre tranquila y cansada de sus ojos cambiase, agarro la papelera sentándose frente al escritorio: si el regalo de Dinamarca no le gustaba o le era ofensivo, con un simple empujón lo tiraría al cubo.

Lo abrió arrojando la nota del remitente sin leerla, acabando por sorprenderse de las palabras en rojo y blanco que ocupaban casi toda la caja.

-Lego…

Bueno, era natural que siendo un invento de Dinamarca, le regalase algo de su casa, aunque Noruega también tenía los suyos pero a escondidas de éste o hubiera montado en excitación y se hubiera puesto a gritar y molestarle. A Noruega le agradaban aquella clase de juegos, y como aun tenía un momento antes de salir, abrió la caja dedicándose a separar las piezas por formas y colores, un trabajo que requería una enorme paciencia pero que agradaba al noruego, algo tranquilo, ordenado y relajado... cuando sin darse cuenta, vio que tenía montadas las almenas y el torreón, este último blanco y amarillo desentonando con el rojo, marrón y negro de los muros que parecían duros y sucios en comparación con la torre que se asemejaba al marfil. Apartó las manos para ver su trabajo, conteniendo el aliento un momento para asegurarse de que no cayese, y aunque su expresión no cambió, en sus ojos se reflejaba el júbilo por su creación.

-¡Noruega! ¡NORUEGA! -Dinamarca abrió la puerta del despacho de Noruega asemejándose a un ciclón. Sobresaltando al mencionado y haciendole tirar parte del torreón. La crispación de éste era notable... -¡Tenemos que reservar plaza YA para "el sol de medianoche"! ¿¡EY! ¿¡Noruega! ¿¡Qué te parece!

¿Que qué le parecía? Pues dejando de lado que Dinamarca entrase en su casa sin ningún respeto ni educación, violando la paz del lugar, y que, para colmo, le hubiera deshecho parte del trabajo, pues vamos, que no le parecía nada, pero que nada bien.

-Sal del despacho... -Su tono, aunque en un intento por ser neutral, sonó helado.

-Pero... Noruega... -Dinamarca no estaba muy seguro del porque de la reacción de este... solo había venido a visitarle.

-Sal del despacho, y cuando estés fuera llama a la puerta, entonces podrás entrar. Ahora, fuera. -La última palabra de este fue la definitiva, Dinamarca aun sin tenerlas todas consigo, salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta, le era bastante difícil saber que pensaba o como se sentía Noruega, o incluso cuando estaba molesto, normalmente tenía siempre esa expresión ausente.

El noruego suspiró atesorando los pocos segundos de calma que le quedaban... no estaba muy seguro que a Dinamarca le gustase lo del sol de medianoche, era algo reservado para una expectación algo... más relajada. Por el sencillo hecho de ver el sol cuando realmente tendría que ser medianoche, en fin, de todos modos no podía aprobar aquel comportamiento tan perturbador para éste y por eso le había hecho salir y, ni que fuese, cumplir con las normas mínimas de cortesía a la intimidad.

Sin embargo, Dinamarca llevaba un buen rato sin entrar... ¿estaría fuera o habría malinterpretado su comentario y se habría marchado?

-¿Dinamarca?... -Se acercó a la puerta con intención de abrirla.

...Y entonces el tiempo pareció detenerse una fracción de segundo...

-¡NORUEGA! ¿¡Estabas con uno de mis Legos! ¿Nor...? ¿Noruega?

En un segundo, Dinamarca había abierto la puerta del despacho, recordando sorprendido lo que había visto encima de la mesa de Noruega, ¡era el Lego que le había regalado! ¿Habría leído la nota? La felicidad de ver que este se había interesado por algo que le había regalado, le había dado alas para abrir la puerta rápido como un relámpago, y la fuerza del mismo elemento para no sentir que la madera había chocado contra alguien inesperado... Noruega sintió como si le hubieran partido el cuerpo justo por la mitad, pero de manera vertical, la puerta se había estrellado contra su cara y su pecho, y del golpe había salido disparado hacía atrás aterrizando sobre la mesa del estudio y desparramando las piezas de Lego y siguiendo el mismo impulso, aterrizando detrás de la mesa ocultándose de la vista de Dinamarca, totalmente inconsciente.

-¿Noruega? -Dinamarca miro en todas direcciones sin encontrar al mencionado... pero tenía la habitación echa un desastre. -¿Noruega? ¿¡Quieres jugar al escondite! -Aunque al noruego no le fuera jugar con él, aquella repentina desaparición no podía venir a decir otra cosa para este.

Miro a su alrededor una vez más llegando a la conclusión de que solo había un lugar para esconderse... debajo del escritorio.

-¡A mi en esto no hay nadie que me gane! -De un saltó se asomo tras el escritorio y... -¡AH! ¡Noruega!

En la blanca piel de este, la linea roja que recorría todo el largo de su rostro era tan notable como si se la hubieran pintado con rotulador, uniendo piezas, Dinamarca cayó en la cuenta de que él había sido el responsable de aquello.

-¡AH! ¡AH! ¡NORUEGA! ¡No te mueras! ¿¡Qué tengo que hacer! ¿¡EL BOCA A BOCA! ¡AH! ¡AH!

Mientras Dinamarca no dejaba de transpirar nervioso, Noruega se encontraba muy, muy lejos de aquel lugar...

Noruega abrió los ojos tranquilo, como si hubiera pasado una larga noche descansando y se despertase revitalizado.

Miró a su alrededor sin ver nada y se fijo en él mismo, llevaba el uniforme azul con la boina del mismo color, estaba impecable, de modo que no había dormido con él puesto (el pensamiento de esto era realmente desagradable). Avanzó sin tener un rumbo fijo cuando a su encuentro, vio una pequeña luz que se iba acercando a este mientras tomaba forma... era una extraña hada, de ropas verdes y que portaba una bellota entre las manos.

El noruego hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza ante la fantástica criatura, eran comunes en las leyendas de su casa. La hada le correspondió el saludo acercándose hasta la mano de este, agarrándole del dedo indice que era el único que podía abarcar por su tamaño y tirando de éste con intención obvia.

-¿Quieres que te siga?

Caminaron juntos por la oscuridad que poco a poco se iba aclarando, al principio eran unos muros que le rodeaban y que se le asemejaron a los que hace un rato estaba construyendo con los Lego por su color rojo, marrón y negro, pero poco a poco su visión se aclaraba y distinguió la piedra del muro lleno de estandartes colgando con dibujos de formas simples (un toro, un barco atravesado por una forma en zigzag semejante a la de un relámpago, hachas cruzadas...), un agradable fuego ardía a un lado de la estancia siendo el de este la única luz que arrojaba a la habitación, y en el fondo de la estancia, un trono.

El hada se separó del lado de Noruega volando hacía este trono... y hacía la persona que lo ocupaba.

Su rostro quedaba cubierto por las sombras, pero tenía el pecho desnudo y tan formado como el del mejor de los culturistas (es más, seria la envidia de cualquier culturista), lleno de cicatrices y quemaduras y cubierto apenas por unas cuantas pieles de animales muertos, sus piernas y sus brazos eran tan anchos como troncos, en general todo en aquel hombre resultaba enorme.

"Me parece que ya sé donde estoy..."

Cuando el hada llego a la altura del hombre sentado en el trono, una fuerte y rapidísima palmada rompió la calma de aquel lugar, silenciando entre sus palmas el vuelo del hada que quedo reducida a polvo de la misma cuando el vikingo separo sus manos inclinándose hacía delante para observar detenidamente al recién llegado.

Noruega lo observo un instante... era la cara de sus antepasados... los vikingos que asolaban Europa y hacían que los niños pequeños se measen en sus camas por la noche... acabó por retirar la mirada de aquel rostro tan común y que se asemejaba tanto al suyo incapaz de aguantarle en el duelo de miradas y prefiriendo que ganase el otro.

El vikingo se meso la barba rubia mirando al chico, poniéndose en pie reveló su tamaño, el cual era muy superior al de éste.

-Veo que ya está aquí... ¿eres mi sucesor? -Se acercó hasta Noruega y con todas sus fuerzas le dio una palmada en la espalda a modo de "ánimo", pero con sobrada malicia... Noruega no se movió de su sitio pareciendo que no había sentido nada para sorpresa del vikingo.

-Soy Noruega, yo soy lo que queda ahora de tus vestigios. -Alzó la mirada reparando en el gran parentesco que tenían ambos... si dejaban de lado la cantidad de pelo que tenía el vikingo y lo enorme que era, claro.

-¿Tú?... Bueno, no me esperaba que fueras tan... poca cosa. -A el vikingo le gustaba la manera de hablar de este, era clara y directa, pero no le gustaba todo lo demás en este. -El Ragnarök habrá causado estragos mientras hemos estado fuera.

-Nunca hubo un Ragnarök. -Noruega frunció el ceño frustrado, ¿como habían sido antes tan ignorantes? ¿Tan... "así"?

-¿En serio? -Parecía confundido. -¡Entonces ha de estar próximo! ¡Ya verás! ¡Los campos florecerán! ¡El trigo madurará y nuestra tierra será próspera!

-"Nuestra", -hizo hincapié en aquella palabra como burlándose de aquella pluralización- tierra... ya es próspera. -Y no habían necesitado de un pseudo apocalipsis entre dioses.

-¡Imposible! -El vikingo se alejó de éste murmurando maldiciones entre dientes, acercándose hacia el fuego y observando cómo las llamas hacían saltar la madera. -Sin destrucción no puede haber prosperidad.

Noruega se mantuvo en silencio un instante reflexionando... el cambio de mentalidad que había tenido que superar a lo largo de su historia había sido enorme, antes eran los más sanguinarios del mundo, ahora, eran reconocidos como los más pacíficos de éste, incluso en su casa apenas había delincuencia ni tal tipo de cosas de las que avergonzarse... pero, aquel mismo cambio, para mantener aquel cambio, era lo que les daba aquella actitud fría y prácticamente distante, en el corazón de Noruega, aun latía el mismo fuego que aquel vikingo observaba, destructivo y arrasador, por eso se mantenía sereno y neutral, para no dar rienda suelta a aquello que llevaba dentro, aquello que lo hacía asemejarse a una cultura destructiva e ignorante.

-Somos un país pequeño y próspero... pero somos grandes en economía, en mi casa se vive cómodamente y bien; ya no buscamos más tierra más que la que podamos compartir con nuestros hermanos.

-¡Pamplinas! ¿¡Compartir! ¡Yo y mis hermanos no luchamos y morimos para compartir! -El vikingo lanzó un golpe hacía Noruega con intención de darle un certero puñetazo en el rostro...

No es que lo hubiera visto venir, pero su cuerpo se había movido solo esquivando el golpe y dejando a su antepasado confundido... su descendencia era fuerte... había esquivado aquel golpe y sobrellevado sin una pizca de molestia ni dolor cuando le había golpeado en la espalda. Le miró a los ojos... su mirada era inexpresiva y fría, esta vez fue el vikingo quien tuvo que retirar la mirada.

-Los tiempos han cambiado... no es necesario luchar ni saquear, no en mi casa... pero, -Noruega retiro la mirada observando una vez más las llamas. -Nada de esto hubiera sido así si no hubiéramos aprendido de nuestros errores. -Lo que habían dejado en el camino, lo habían recogido y guardado, conservando y aprendiendo a apreciar lo que significa ser uno más, vivir en paz y ayudar a otros a crecer... aunque nunca lo expresase por su rostro, estaba muy orgulloso de cómo era y de lo que había logrado.

-Ya... ¿pero siempre has podido mantenerte tan neutral? -Cientos de años no se olvidan en la memoria histórica de un día para otro.

Noruega sintió un latido en su pecho que llamaba a darle la razón al vikingo... y había algo más... no hacía mucho, mantenerse neutrales no les había servido de nada, convirtiéndoles en un blanco fácil para los crudos días de la Segunda Guerra mundial, viendo como su decisión de paz se tornaba en algo que les señalaba como un objetivo fácil...

Cerró los ojos recordando por un momento... había estado a punto de que aquello que llevaba dentro saliera y amenazase con derrumbar su barrera personal, regresando a lo primitivo, a lo fácil, al ataque por una causa justificada: por proteger algo que era suyo. Lo hubiera dado todo... pero hubo alguien que le ayudo a que esto no tuviera que ocurrir...

Suspiró abriendo los ojos con decisión.

-Las cosas están como deben estar, del pasado hay solo que aprender, y el resto es para olvidar, el presente es lo que importa.

"Y tú solo eres un vestigio de él."

Poco a poco su alrededor se fue difuminando... volviendo a la oscuridad...

-Es posible... pero aun queda algo dentro de ti, que es parte de mí. -Su antepasado habló fundiéndose también con las sombras hasta desaparecer.

Es posible que aquello fuese verdad... no tenía ninguna duda de que así era, de que había algo en él deseando explotar, algo que llevaba ahí mucho más tiempo que él... pero no pasaba nada, no había por qué intranquilizarse. Mantenerse frío era la cuestión, Noruega era un experto en ello, en nunca reflejar sus emociones.

Por eso había prosperado y lo seguiría haciendo... y si en algún momento no podía mantener su calma... tenía algo que siempre había morado en su interior que se mostraría sediento e insaciable.

Noruega era grande por méritos propios, y nadie se lo quitaría NUNCA.

Poco a poco, fue distinguiendo la luz entre la oscuridad.

Tomo una bocanada de aire sintiendo el puente de su nariz dolorido, dándose unos segundos para calmar el dolor y ponerlo bajo raya y centrarse en el porque de este... claro, había sido el pesado de Dinamarca con una más de sus tonterías...

Abrió los ojos y vio la pesadilla acercándose... el chico con el cabello del color del trigo estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras el rubor llenaba su rostro, a escasos centímetros de su cara vio aquellos labios carnosos y rosados acercarse por momentos hacía los suyos propios...

Lo que Noruega sentía en el pecho se revolvió sin motivo aparente y rápidamente estiró el brazo contra el mentón de Dinamarca apartándole la cara mientras escuchaba un "crack" proveniente de las vertebras del rubio.

-¿¡Dinamarca! ¿Qué pretendes? -Rodó a un lado (clavándose con dolor los Legos desperdigados por el suelo en la espalda y brazos... ¿así que había acabado por deshacer su creación? Ese hiperactivo de Dinamarca...)

-¿¡Noruega! -El chico tardó un instante en darse cuenta de la situación, sin dejar de palparse el cuello que le daba pinchazos a causa del golpe del otro. -¿¡Estás vivo! ¡Te he salvado la vida! -Comenzó a colgarse galardones él solito.

-¿Cómo vas a ser tu quien me salve la vida...? Como mucho tú has provocado todo esto, Dinamarca... -Hablo claro y alto para que este le escuchase, pero Dinamarca estaba demasiado metido en su alegría personal como para escucharle.

-Je, -se echó el pelo hacía atrás con actitud sobrada. -Si te he salvado la vida, me debes un favor igualmente grande... ¡vamos los dos juntos a ver el sol de medianoche!

-No. -Fue la última palabra de Noruega.

-¡Venga!... No me haces ni un favor ni nada... -chasqueo la lengua frustrado. -Y eso que te he encontrado y todo, pensaba que estabas jugando al escondite y resulta que te estabas muriendo, ¿y así es como me lo pagas?

-Que te digo que no me estaba muriendo... -Por la mente de Noruega paso una idea fugaz. -Oye Dinamarca... esta bien, iré contigo a ver el sol de medianoche, pero solo si me ganas en el juego de esconder.

-¡Trato hecho! -Dinamarca no se paró a pensar un momento que aquella idea fuera muy extraña: Noruega nunca jugaba.

-Yo la llevo y tu te escondes, ¿te parece? -Con su actitud pasiva, Dinamarca no fue capaz de detectar la trampa en aquel juego.

-Vale, empieza a contar... ¡pero no hagas trampas! -Dinamarca saltó en el acto a esconderse debajo de la mesa de Noruega mientras este contaba en voz alto aburrido.

-Diecinueve... y veinte. -Noruega se dio la vuelta saliendo de la habitación, no tenía ganas de juegos, y aunque no le quedase más remedio que acompañar a Dinamarca para ver aquel espectáculo natural, se consolaba pensando que aun quedaban un par de semanas para él mismo.

-Ja... -Dinamarca casi no podía contener la risa. -Qué tonto, se piensa que estoy escondido fuera... ¡la sorpresa que se va a llevar!

Fin**


End file.
